User talk:Kuopiofi
When you post, add the Signature-''link'' (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) I know there is no such thing as totality lordship because that would require you to be Omnipotent. What about omniverse lordship. Basically you rule over the entire omniverse. I used the search button and there is no omniversal lordship. There is universal lordship and multiversal lordship but no omniversal lordship.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 20:40, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Wait a minute how is omniarch omniversal lordship. It should be totality lordship instead. Because omniverse and totality are two different things. --Pokemonfan807 (talk) 20:42, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Also I was thinking about costume powers. I need a name for it. Basically you get the powers of whatever the costume is about. I got the idea from dead rising. In dead rising. Frank west can use this arcade machine that gives him a costume of several Capcom characters such as megaman, Ryu, and more. Basically the costume gives him power. By dressing up as megaman he can do whatever megaman can do. By putting the costume of RYU he can do hadoukens.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 20:45, September 30, 2018 (UTC) That's weird city Destruction is not appearing in the search engine for some reason.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 21:00, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Hey, Kuo, can you change Enhanced Moving in Enhanced Condition to Enhanced Mobility? And before you say anything, yes I've already renamed all the other pages which spell Enhanced Moving. --Chris Urena (talk) 23:59, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Hey Kuo, what do you think about removing Enhanced Beauty (and its various versions) as a sub-power to Enhanced Condition? I noticed that while Enhanced Beauty was a sub-power, Enhanced Ugliness (and its various versions) were not. Not all conditioned users look amazing in appearance with some even going way back and can hardly be considered anything close to beauty, although I'm not sure where to put Enhanced Beauty should it be separated from Enhanced Condition (and its versions). CrabHermit (talk) 00:28, October 1, 2018 (UTC) I think I should call it costume power. The power to gain the powers of the costume you are wearing. So it's a sub-power of fiction manipulation. After all it has users. Frank west uses the arcade machine. He then suddenly wears Dante's costume. Now he has Dante's powers including his two pistols. He then chooses another costume its Cammy from Street fighter Now he has Cammys powers including her martial arts.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 01:56, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Say, Kuo, how are these? Plaster Manipulation: The ability to manipulate plaster and render (stucco), both used for coating walls and ceilings and for moulding and casting things. Alloy Manipulation: The ability to manipulate alloys< or mixtures of one or more element, usually metals. We have Bronze Manipulation and Steel Manipulation, and bronze and steel are both alloys, so why not? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 01:59, October 1, 2018 (UTC)